Explication
by Elobouki
Summary: Hermione après avoir fait une chute dans les escalier, elle fait un cauchemars, le même chaque nuit. Malfoy la rejoignait la nuit. Mais un Jour elle le vois quitté sa chambre...Et elle se promit de découvrir pourquoi il venait chaque nuit à ses côté.


Explication

_Nous étions à la mit-juin, la fin des cours se fait sentir. Pour Harry et ses amis, ce sont leurs dernières années dans leur seconde Maison, Poudlard. Hermione avait été élu Prefete en Chef, ainsi que son homologue masculain qui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Le pire ennemi d"Hermione Granger. Toute l'année elle eut droit à " Dégage de la Granger ! Salle Sang-De-Bourbe ! " ou encore " Toujours en travers de mon chemain miss-je-sais-tout ! ", mais depuis quelques mois, Hermione n'entendait plus Drago lui parler ainsi au contraire au lieu de lui hurler dessus quand il la bousculait, il s'excusait, alors qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! A Chaque Bal elle devait ce coltiner Malfoy et vice-versa. Par contre le jour du Bal de la Saint Valentin, une énorme dispute se fit entendre dans les couloirs... Hermione hurlait qu'elle en avait assez de Malfoy et qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il meurs. Drago lui courait après en lui hurlant d'arrèter ses conneries et de retourner au Bal avec lui. Mais quant celle-ci se retourna pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait elle ratta la marche toujours dans son élan et dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux pieds de Drago. Après le jour de sa chute dans les escaliers, il fesait attention à elle. Hermione faisait d'horribles cauchemards, ce, depuis le début de l'année et elle se mettait à hurler à chaque fois, et le lendemain matin elle avait droit à une engueulade avec Malfoy. Cela ne s'était pas reproduit depuis le fameux soir de la Saint Valentin... ce que ne s'avait pas Hermione c'est que chaque soir où il entendait hurler Hermione, il sortait de sa chambre et allait dormir avec elle pour la réconforter, et comme par magie son cauchemar au bout de 2 minutes avait disparu. Et tous les matins il se levait plus tôt qu'Hermione pour éviter des question génantes, mais un matin, elle le vit, là à côté d'elle, allongé sur le lit, puis soudain il regarda sa montre et sortit du lit. Aussitôt elle referma les yeux avec plein d'incertitude et se rendormit profondement. Hermione ne savais plus où elle en était.___

_Il était tard dans le collège de Poudlard, et tous le monde somnolait et faisait de beaux rêves, tous sauf une... Dans toute la salle commune des Prefets en Chefs on entendait son hurlement de terreur. Alors comme à son habitude Malfoy entra dans la chambre de Hermione pour la calmer. Il entra et à peine fut-il couché que ..._

- Ah ! Ah !

_Hermione venais de se lever d'un seul coup, ce qui fit sursauter Malfoy et il se retrouva par terre. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute Malfoy ne disait pas un mots, toujours par terre et il fixai Hermione ahuris. Celle-ci eu un sourire vainqueur._

- Dit-moi ... Qu'es que tu fait là ?  
>- Je ... Je... je suis venu ta criée... je pouvais pas dormir !<br>- D'accord, et pourquoi tu es venu t'allonger sur MON lit ?  
>- Je vais y aller ...<br>- Non il n'en ai pas question !

_Elle se leva rapidement de son lit prit sa baguette qui était sur son bureau et se mit devant la porte et elle brandi sa baguette vers Malfoy qui était plus que mal-alaise. Elle voulait des explications, et elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu ses réponse. Malfoy était a 1 mètre d'elle. Toujours sa baguette lever vers lui. Elle lui envoya un regard de défit._

- Bon commençons par le commencement. Pourquoi depuis ma chute le Jour le la Saint Valentin tu es gentil avec moi ?  
>- Parce ...<br>- Et pourquoi me dis-tu "excuse moi" dès que tu me bouscule ?  
>- Parce que...<br>- Et pourquoi tu dort avec moi toute les nuits ?  
>- Hermi ...<br>- Tu te sens coupable c'est ça ? Tu crois que c'est de ta faute ce qui m'est arrivé ? Alors du coup du Jour au Lendemain tu me parles gentiment, tu m'évites le plus possible, et en plus l'infirmière m'a dit que tu venais tous les jours à l'infirmerie quant je dormais pour voir si soit-disant j'allais bien ! J'y croit pas tu as de la culpabilité ? Et envers moi en plus !  
>- Hermione je ...<br>- Ne m'appelle pas par mon pré...  
>- Hermione JE T'AIME !<p>

_Drago avait dit cela en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête, c'était la première fois qu'il disait ça à une fille. Et surtout aussi qu'il soit amoureux d'une fille, parce que avant ce n'était que des passages. Hermione avait le regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle baissait sa baguette très très lentement._

- Qu'es que tu as dit ?

Il releva sa tête lentement et regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec force et courage et répeta.

- Je T'aime.  
>- Comment ? Comment sa se fait que...<br>-Tu veut savoir pourquoi je t'aime ? Tu aura la réponse mais avant je vais répondre à toutes les questions que tu m'as posé. Je sais qu'après ta chute tu ne te souviesn de rien, jusqu'a ce que tu te réveilles le lendemain, alors je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Quant tu as dévalée les escaliers jusqu'a moi j'ai crut que tu blaguais au début, mais après je me suis fait du mauvais sang pour toi, je t'ai secoué de toute mes forces en criant ton prénom, sur le coup j'ai crut que tu était ... Bon et j'ai décidé de te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je t'ai allongé sur le premier lit que je voyais et j'ai courut chercher madame Pomfresh ... en larme... Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai eu de la culpabilité, c'est pour sa que je m'excusais à chaque fois que je te bousculais, que je venais te voir le soir après que tu te soit endormit, et à force d'étre gentil avec toi, je suis tombé amoureux...

_Hermione sous le choc fit tombé sa baguette et resta bouche bais devant Drago, pendant que celui-ci continuait son monologue._

- ... et le soir quand je venais dans ta chambre, c'était pour but de te réconforter. Tu hurler et tu pleurai pendant ton sommeil, tu faisais un horrible cauchemars alors moi je suis venu, je me suis allonger et quelques minutes plus tard tu ne bougeait plus, tu dormait... et d'ailleurs comment ta sus que je venais la nuit ? le matin je partait bien avant que tu te lève.  
>- Gros nigaud je t'ai vu Lundi matin je me suis réveiller tu était encore la entrain de dormir, enfin je croit, et soudain tu as regarder ta montre et tu es parti. Voila comment je l'ai sus.<br>- Ah ... J'aimerai savoir une chose... Dit-il en ramassant la baguette d'Hermione qui était toujours a terre. C'est quoi ce cauchemars qui te faisait tellement peur pour que tu en pleure ?

_Il s'approchât d'Hermione et lui tendit sa baguette. Quant elle prit sa baguette elle lui effleura la main et là elle eu un Flash Back, c'était son rêve...___

_Elle se voit attacher a un arbre et devant elle il y a Voldemort. Il rigole et s'amuse a lui jeter des Doloris a chaque fois qu'elle versait une larme. Soudain Voldemort fit volte-face et demanda a un des mangemort de lui emmener un prisonnier. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais vu le corp du jeune homme, ce n'était qu'une tache noire qui bougeait. Mais la elle le vit, la personne pour qui elle pleurait chaque nuit depuis que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. C'était lui, Drago Malfoy. Soudain une larme lui coulât sur la joue et elle le vit se faire tuer. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Comprit pourquoi elle pleurai tant, c'est parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'a jamais voulu se l'avouer, et sa c'était enfouis au fond d'elle même, et depuis longtemps. Drago la sortit de ses penser en lui demandant..._

- Hermione ? Pourquoi pleure tu ?

_Soudain elle fut ramener a la réalité, Drago était devant elle et il s'approchait pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Elle sauta dans les bras de Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Hermione pleurai a Chaude larmes dans les bras de Drago. Il fit attention a ce qu'elle soit bien accroché a lui pour la porter jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle s'y assoit et qu'elle lui explique tout. _

- Qu'es qui ne va pas ? Aller dit moi je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurai...

_Elle se retira un instant de lui. Il lui essuilla les quelque larme qui rendait son visage triste. Et celle-ci commença son récit en sanglotant._

- J'ai ... vu mon cauchemars ... c'était ... un Flash... Back... et je vois ... Voldemort. Je suis attaché a un arbre et je ... me prend des Doloris... et d'un coup il se retourne vers un mangemort et là... il emmène quelqu'un... et il le tue devant mes yeux...  
>- Qui es-ce ?<br>- Toi.  
>- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?<br>- Et bien au début ... quant j'ai eu mes cauchemars... je ne voyait qu'une tache sombre a ta place... jusqu'a ce soir.

_Elle tourna son visage vers lui, car jusqu'à présent elle regardait ses pieds. Et elle se remit a pleurait en regardant le visage de Drago qui était plein de questions et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réver de lui. Elle tourna la tête et essuilla ses larme avant de reprendre._

- Quant tu m'a frôlai la main ... je t'ai vu toi ... a la place de la tache sombre... Et j'ai comprit une chose ... je ne veux pas te perdre...

_Sur ces mots il fut très étonner, déjà elle rêver qu'il ce faisait tuer et ensuite elle tien a lui. Il leva le visage d'Hermione délicatement vers lui a l'aide de sa main droite par le menton ce qui la força a le regarder._

- Que veut tu dire ?  
>- Je me disait que je pleurai parce que j'avais peur de perdre un être cher a mon coeur, et grace a toi ... je sais qui est cette personne... Drago... Je t'aime tellement... je ne veut pas te perdre...<p>

_Dit-elle en lui sautant une deuxième fois au coup. Elle pleurait énormément elle ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'elle aime et pour rien au monde. Puis elle se détacha lentement de lui et leur visages était face a face. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit a ce baiser. Et ils revinrent a s'enlaçait. Ils s'endormirent tout deux sur le lit. Hermione dans les bras de Drago, la tête sur son torse._

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce One Shot ? :)


End file.
